


Daddy's Home

by nonactivelarrytrash



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Concept, Cute Harry, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Harry Has a Daddy Kink, Harry is a Tease, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Kissing in the Rain, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis is a Tease, M/M, Sex Toys, Short & Sweet, Short Stories, You can't escape it, and, i guess, i guess you could call it that, i hate, literally everything has Daddy in it, smol beans, they're both little shits, they're gay as hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7141046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonactivelarrytrash/pseuds/nonactivelarrytrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis comes home after a long stunt to a nervous Harry. So many emotions! So little time! (Louis tops)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Home

**Author's Note:**

> love ya diego! you my main hoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is coming home after months of not seeing Harry. Harry has so many questions and so little time to ask them....also: SEXY TIMES!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: ANGST AND SMUT Also, Daddy kink & sex toys ahead...you've been warned. xx -Mia.

 

* * *

 

Harry curled up by himself in the bed that was originally made for two.

Louis was coming home today and Harry wasn't nearly as excited or prepared as he thought he would be. He looked around the room and saw the same messy pile of laundry left from weeks ago. He hid under the blanket in shame. Louis always used to praise him on being the neat and cleaner one of the two, but ever since Louis made the decision to claim himself the father of Freddie, Harry's cleaning habits had almost disappeared. Harry opened his phone and scrolled through tumblr, under the Larry Stylinson tag. He made sure not to like or reblog anything, just in case someone found him. One post caught his eye; it was a list of times Louis made it perfectly clear that Harry was his. As Harry's eyes scanned through the numerous gifs, his cheeks started to flush and his lips trembled. He missed his husband more than anything. _Please tell me nobody believes in this Freddie shit_ , he thought, clutching the bottom of his pillow. Then he saw another post, an article from Buzzfeed claiming that Freddie was actually a doll. Harry's lips formed into a smirk as he read the whole thing. _Thank god_ , he thought, closing the app and getting out of bed.

The mess seemed to follow him everywhere. From the bedroom laundry piles, to the dirty dishes in the kitchen sink, Harry couldn't escape. "Ugh! Fine, I'll clean." He said out loud, picking up a dirty plate from the sink and starting on the dishes. With each dish he cleaned, he felt his sense of cleanliness coming back to him.

After the kitchen was clean he made himself some tea, instinctively making enough for two, despite Louis not being with him.

"you can't go to bed, without a cup of tea" He sang to himself, remembering when Ed wrote that line for Louis.

"Don't you think it'll be too obvious?" Harry had asked, "That it's about me?" Ed shrugged, "Only if Louis gets another bloody tattoo. You guys are out of control." He laughed. "If this song is a hit, I'm getting a cup of tea tattooed on me." Louis challenged, and sure enough, another tattoo was added to his skin.

Harry sipped the last remains of his tea and got back to work. 

He moved into the living room where all the pillows and blankets were strewn about from last weekend when he babysat Lux. They had made a pillow fort and watched disney movies all day.

 _Maybe if we adopted a real child, then Louis could use that baby and call it his. Maybe then it wouldn't have to be a lie_ , he thought. That would be something he would have to ask Louis about when he got home.

_Louis is returning home_

Harry's heart started racing for the first time in what felt like forever. His husband, who had been away for _so long_ , was finally coming home. He wondered if Louis had eaten at all that day, and then looked in the pantry. Sure enough, all they had was junk food. "Have I really been living like a pig for the past couple of months? Jesus" Harry commented, taking his phone out and creating a list of groceries.

A few minutes later, his phone lit up: One New Message from Hubby<3

**Louis: I'll be home later than I expected :/ paps stopped me and I missed my flight because of it. sorry xo**

Harry's heart sank, in anger, he typed out:

**Why does this always happen? Sometimes It seems like you're CALLING the paps. You can't possibly be that interesting to the media, they've covered Freddie so many times...**

But before he could send it, he realized how bad it sounded. Instead he just typed:

**It's alright. Love you xx**

**Louis: love you too xo**

Since Harry had more time on his hands, he figured he should get the groceries sooner instead of later. He quickly got dressed and looked the pile of laundry staring back at him.

"Later" He said to it, pulling on his skinny jeans and stuffing his hair into his favorite hat.

He pushed out into the morning--or late afternoon now--air, and walked to the grocery store that was conveniently only a few blocks away. _Louis would kill me if he knew I was walking right now,_ he thought, and rolled his eyes, remembering how over protective Louis could be.

He casually hid his face from anyone who might recognize him, but everyone who knew the Stylinsons knew to keep their residence a secret.

He entered the grocery store and searched for the items on his list.

***

Only a few hours had gone by, as Harry made his way back home with his arms full of bags. He could imagine Louis scolding him right now: _"I told you we should've drove, it would've been much easier to get the groceries inside this way."_

He fumbled with the key but then a voice rang through his ears, "Do you need some help?" The curly haired man nodded, stepping aside, only to realize the hand turning the key had a special rope tattooed around the wrist.

"Oh my god," Harry's heart dropped into his stomach, "L-Lou?" He almost dropped the bags, but the older boy held his arms in place, "Harry?!"

"I didn't even recognize-" they said in unison,

"It's-" They said together again, and their laughter consumed them. Louis missed Harry's loud chuckle and the way he always tried to hide it.

The two men walked up the stairs to their flat together, not knowing what to say.

Their faces pretty much summed up everything: _I love you, I missed you, Let's have sex-Wait what??? who said that?? not me..._

When they got inside they set the groceries aside and were finally able to embrace. Harry missed the shorter man's hugs; the way he had to reach up just to put his arms around his neck.

Harry was more than willing to bend his knees so that Louis didn't have to reach as hard, but instead he just lifted the smaller man up, so that his scruffy facial hair would rub against his neck.

"I missed you so much." was all Harry could muster out before tears started rolling down his cheeks. "Hey love, don't cry," Louis kissed his husband's wet cheek, wiping away the tears with his shirt sleeve, "I'm here now."

Harry wanted to say, _"only until you leave me again"_ but instead he kept that in his thoughts.

He cried even harder knowing that no matter what he said, it wouldn't change the fact that Louis had to leave the next day. "The paps can't know I was here" he would say at 6 AM, and kiss Harry's tired forehead. Then he would sneak out before Harry could really know he was gone.

"What's wrong? You've never cried this much before baby." Louis said, letting go of his husband to get a better look at him. His small feet hit the ground lightly, as Harry switched his hands from Louis's waist to his wrists.

"You've never been away this long." Harry simply shrugged, wiping the rest of his tears away, "Sorry, I've just missed you so much--god Louis, you're so beautiful." He planted his lips on the shorter man, not wanting to waste a second of their time together.

Louis kissed back passionately, but Harry was moving so fast; he couldn't keep up.

He pulled away from the kiss and looked into Harry's eyes, "Slow down. What's gotten into you? You're wanting to move so fast." The words hit Harry hard, all he wanted to do was please Louis but he felt so far from achieving that goal.

"I-I don't know, I just" Harry couldn't even think of an appropriate response.

"Do we need to punish you?" Louis raised an eyebrow, "Are you still into that? Or has my boy really changed this much since I left."

Louis made his way to the kitchen to put away the groceries before they spoiled.

Harry's heart felt conflicted, of course he was still into that. _Who wouldn't be with Louis as their husband?_ But he needed to talk to Louis first.

"I-Okay, yes I'm still into that, but don't you think we should talk first?" 

"What's there to talk about love?" Louis grinned, "Other than how much you've missed me, and how I can't wait to hear your pretty little moans."

He imitated one of Harry's moans under his breath and laughed cheekily.

Harry blushed. He _always_ blushed whenever Louis was cheeky with him, it was one of his fatal flaws. Louis could say anything in that tone of voice and Harry would melt into a puddle.

"W-Well, for starters, there's the baby," Harry started. The older man continued to put away the last of the groceries and chirped,

"The only baby boy I have is you." 

"The girlfriend?" Harry's voice already sounded weaker, the need for Louis growing stronger just listening to him.

"Girlfriend? Who did I marry again?"

"Th-"

"Why don't I start asking the questions?" Louis smirked, walking up to Harry.

The younger man instantly got silent, unable to think of a response. Louis took off Harry's hat and whispered in his ear, "You cut you hair hmm?"

All Harry could do was nod his head and gulp, "D-Do you like it?"

The older man kissed his husband's cheek, "I love it. You look so ruggedly handsome." He lingered on his cheek and commented, "But you stayed clean shaven I see." Harry nodded again, "Was too itchy."

Louis smirked once again, and raised a brow, "That's funny. I come to remember you _begging_ me not to shave mine because you liked the way it scratched your thighs." 

Harry melted into Louis's touch, "That's because it only feels good when daddy does it."

"Mm, good answer." Louis kissed his boy passionately, and at his own speed this time. Harry tried to speed up the kiss which earned him a smack on the bum. He yelped, forgetting the mix of pain and pleasure he got whenever his husband did that to him.

"You're so precious," Louis praised, groping his partner's bum in his hand tightly before releasing it. "Lou," Harry started, earning another spank. "Daddy," he corrected, "When are you leaving?" 

Louis stopped the kiss abruptly, "way to kill the mood eh?" He chuckled, "why are you so obsessed with when I'm going back?"

"I want to know how long I have to wait..." Harry said softly, pecking his husband on the lips innocently.

"Wait for wh-" Louis looked down at the bulge in Harry's pants, "H-Harold! you didn't touch yourself for...4  _months?"_

Harry pursed his lips, "Only when we had phone sex those times when you had early mornings."

Louis's expression went from shocked to proud in a matter of seconds, "You're so-ugh! I love you." He grabbed him by the curls and pulled him close, "Whatever you want, we can do it. You've been beyond a good boy, you're my little princess." Harry scrunched his nose fondly and kissed him once again.

Louis continued the kiss, deepening it at the pace Harry wanted. Louis almost forgot how Harry kissed: peck, peck, tongue, tongue.

It was a simple process to follow but when it got intense, Harry started switching it up, causing their lips to get caught in each other for a brief moment until the rhythm returned. They moved to the couch, and Louis straddled his partner. Their kisses got sloppier and more hungry as they both realized how much they missed each other.

Harry directed Louis's head down to his neck, "I-I missed your scruff on my ne-" He didn't even have to finish his sentence for Louis to understand what he wanted.

The older man kissed down the younger man's neck, leaving wet kisses and love bites, occasionally tilting his head so that one patch of his scruff would rub against the bruised area of skin. Harry let out a moan as Louis continued this process down to his shirt collar.

"I think you're a little overdressed, kitten."

Louis lifted Harry's shirt off, causing his hair to ruffle into one big clump on top of his head.

"Gorgeous," Louis praised again, "Just gorgeous." Harry giggled not unlike a child, and it only made Louis speed up the process.

Harry watched as the older man unzipped his skinny jeans for him, pulling them down until they reached his ankles. He could feel the cold air on his bare legs and the warmth of Louis's hands running up and down them.

"Now you're the one who's overdressed daddy, how are you supposed to fuck me with such a pretty shirt on?" Harry asked innocently.

Louis groaned, "You're making it very hard for daddy to not take control, princess." 

The older man took off his shirt, but left his jeans on in the heat of the moment, and continued his trail of love bites down until he reached Harry's nipples. He slowly dragged his chin over the bud of the nipple, causing Harry to yelp in a mix of pain and pleasure. "A-aah" He sighed, as Louis added his tongue to the mix of sensations.

He swirled it around the now erect tip, slowly lapping at it and then occasionally adding his stubble to increase the pleasure.

"You like that baby?" Louis asked against his flushed skin, "You like the scruff on your n-" Harry moaned loudly cutting him off, "d-don't stop, please." 

Louis took that as an order, and continued the process until Harry was breathing heavily, and his lower half was rubbing against the older man's thigh.

"Looks like someone else needs attention," Louis smirked, "You've been so good, I think you deserve it." The younger man was too starry eyed to care, and only really realized what was happening when he felt the warmth of his daddy's lips around his tip. "Fuck," He gasped, "It's been too long."

Louis began to take his cock further into his mouth, bobbing his head slowly and hollowing his lips. "F-Fuck, daddy don't stop!" Harry cried out, "Fu-" Suddenly he felt a sharp spank on his outer thigh, signaling him that _'good boys don't curse.'_

"M'sorry da-DY OH" Harry's voice shifted in volume as Louis moaned into the blow job. It sent shivers down Harry's spine and he wanted to scream but he couldn't find the words.

He did it again and Harry found the words, "mmm _Please!"_

Louis released his mouth with a specific idea in mind, "Do you want me to get the vibrator?"

Harry nodded intensely.

The scruffy haired boy gave him one last kiss on his lower abdomen before walking into their bedroom to retrieve the sex toy. Harry laid panting on the couch, feeling the love bites around his neck and chest. He curiously ran his finger over  his right nipple and let out a tiny yelp at the sensitivity. 

"I'm back baby," Louis returned with the blue, wireless vibrator in hand, "You ready?"

Harry bit his lip and nodded, waiting for the sensation to rub against his skin. "So sensitive, I love it." Louis praised. Harry giggled and gave his husband a soft kiss before he descended back to his most sensitive area.

Louis took Harry's length into his mouth again and hollowed out his cheeks causing Harry to moan softly at the change in temperature. He picked up the pace and got Harry back to the shivering mess he was before.

Then, without warning, he turned the vibrator on the first setting, leaving it on his right, innermost thigh. Harry bit his lip to contain a scream, and replace it with a heavy breath, "O-Oh my _godd"_

Louis made sure to rub his scruff against the other thigh, while increasing the speed of the blow job. "Oh yes! fu-mmm that's it-" Harry couldn't even think of full sentences anymore. His cock started leaking with the familiar warm fluid and Louis turned up the setting on the vibrator, letting it rest just on the outside of his hole. "AHH! Oh my go-Daddy yes!" Harry moaned loudly.

Louis's own bulge was beginning to really hate being trapped inside his jeans, but he was surprised with how turned on he was getting by just hearing the noises that came out of his husband's mouth.

"I'm gonna-" Harry tried to warn, but before he could finish he came straight into Louis's mouth. The older boy popped off his length and swallowed what he could, licking up the rest. "Always so good for me" He praised, slowly taking the vibrator off of the other man's skin.

Harry let out a final moan when the vibrating sensation left his body, and giggled lazily at Louis's praise, "Thank you daddy."

 

***

 

"Hey...baby, you awake?" Louis's voice rang through Harry's ears again. _Am I dreaming?_ Harry thought, rolling over to follow the sound of his love's voice. _What a lovely dream this night has been_ , Harry thought, smiling. But then Louis's voice sounded again, "Hazza...I'm running out of time..."

"Hmm?" Harry's eyes slowly opened to see a fully dressed Louis at his side of the bed.

"N-No, wait-" Harry's voice faltered, quickly looking at the window and seeing sunlight.

"I'm sorry baby, I tried to wake you up earlier, but you were so tired-" Louis leaned over to touch him but Harry pulled away. "How did I get in my bed? Tell me this was all a dream." The curly haired boy felt his face frantically trying to wake himself up from this soon to be nightmare. "I put you here after we were done because you got so tired after round two; you were practically knocked out." Louis explained, reaching to comfort him, "I'm sorry."

"When are you leaving?" Harry ignored his apology and waved away his touch, "We still haven't talked. I have so much to ask you about, I-I don't-"

"I'm leaving in 45 minutes," Louis raked a hand through his hair, "We can either talk like adults or you can freak out some more. Either way I have to go." Harry couldn't take this kind of sass this early in the morning, not from someone who takes months to return.

"OH! Sorry I'm not bending over at the snap of your fingers, _Daddy_." The once attractive word now felt sour in his mouth, and Louis could feel it too. Suddenly, Harry couldn't control his emotions and he just started yelling sarcastically, "Sorry I'm not good enough, or _strong_ enough to see you leave every time, while I stay out of the spot light and watch you kiss _other women!_ Sorry I-" Harry was cut off by Louis raising his own voice, 

"ALRIGHT! Do you want to talk or argue? Because we both know how good I am at arguing!"

Harry was silent for a moment, and he hated himself for doing it, but he cried like a baby. This always happened whenever he tried to get his point across in an argument; he would get so overwhelmed that he would just cry-scream at anyone who would listen.

"Jesus, Hazza...don't give me that face," Louis always softened up whenever Harry did this, "Listen, honey--breathe....in and out, okay?" He demonstrated himself taking deep breaths, and eventually Harry controlled himself. "M'not a baby," Harry grumbled, "Stop treating me like one."

"I love you okay? What is it you wanted to tell me? Be honest." Louis rubbed his partner's back and sat down on the bed with him. Harry looked down at his hands and twisted their engagement ring around his finger, "I don't want you to leave me so much anymore, it hurts every time. Please...once this is all over--Freddie and all that--do you think we could, you know...come out? officially?"

Louis sighed, "You know how much I would love to do that but management..." He looked at Harry's face and his heart broke. He had been asking that question for years and each time Louis had said some form of no. "It's okay, I understand." Harry pursed his lips and wiped his eyes, "Maybe next year?"

The fact that his husband couldn't make eye contact with him really bothered Louis, but he knew it wasn't a good idea.

"Is that all you wanted to ask me?"

"I want a baby then, or a dog or _something,"_  Harry begged, "I want a family with you, please Lou...for me?"

"Honey, a baby is a big commitment. What will the fans think? Both of us will have babies then." Louis touched his husband's knee, "When this is all over I promise but i'm not so sure it's a good idea."

"Nothing is ever a good idea with you! You're like management's little lap dog sometimes, it's so annoying."

"When we chose this lifestyle we knew it would have some rough patches"

"Lou, it's only been rough patches so far. I can't even hold your hand anymore."

The two men sat quietly, and thought. "What are we going to do?" Harry added, "When we grow up? When the fans grow up? Are you still going to kiss girls and pretend to feel something? Or are you going to be the man I married and tell them?"

Louis opened his mouth as if to say something, but never fully answered Harry's question.

"I love you more than anything, and I'll miss you more than anything," Louis embraced his husband, "But I don't want us to leave on a bad note...can we call a truce?"

"Okay," Harry sighed, "Do you want to eat before you leave me or...?"

Louis gave him a look that said, _really?_

"Before you leave." Harry corrected, "Do you want some breakfast?"

"I only have enough time for a tea."

"Tea it is then." Harry made his way out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. 

The 'breakfast' was awkward and quiet. Louis never wanted to leave Harry but in that moment he'd have given anything to not see such a frowning face on his lover.

"Well, I guess I'll be off." Louis sighed, drinking the last remains of his tea and setting it on the table, "I love you..."

Harry didn't respond for a few seconds, and Louis's heart sank, "Haz?"

"Hmm? Oh, I love you too." Harry snapped out of his thought, "When are you coming back?"

"I don't know yet." Louis sighed again, trying to level out his breathing so he wouldn't cry.

"Alright well, I guess I'll see you whenever."

They kissed for as long as they could, Louis craving it a hell of a lot more than Harry. Then Louis got a call from management and they had to pull apart. "Duty calls." Louis joked, trying to lighten the mood, but it only made things worse. Harry looked horrible--like he was going to be sick. "I love you," Louis said with finality, "So, _so_ much." Harry hugged him one last time before he left, "I love you too okay? Think of me when you kiss her." Hearing anything from Harry before leaving felt like an accomplishment to Louis, but he wished he could've stayed longer. "Goodbye. I'll text you!" Louis waved, closing the door behind him. 

As soon as he left, Harry crawled back into bed, curled up into a ball, and let it all out. 

"I hate that you always leave, why? God, what did I do to deserve someone so amazing, but for such a short amount of time?" He said aloud,shaking now from the tears. "I wish I could've told you I loved you one last time. I already regret being mad at you, fuck. I-I miss you. He's gone...it's like he was never here. I'm right back where I started my day yesterday." His thoughts got the better of him and he started letting out loud sobs, "Nobody can hear me crying anymore. I'm all alone."

 


End file.
